


Okaeri Darling

by Bakarizchan



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Family, Ff Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Indonesia, Ff junjou Romantica Indonesia, Ijuuin Kyou - Freeform, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Junjou sentiment, M/M, Single Father, Yanase Yuu - Freeform, broken home, sekaiichi hatsukoi - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakarizchan/pseuds/Bakarizchan
Summary: Di usianya yang masih muda Kyou harus menjalani hidup sebagai ayah tunggal. Memiliki anak dari sebuah kesalahan yang pada awalnya tidak di dasari oleh cinta.Sempat menikah secara singkat lalu Kyou bercerai, meski begitu perpisahan tak kunjung membuat mangaka ini berhenti mencintai Yuu, mantan istrinya. Dia selalu berharap lelaki manis itu akan kembali termiliki dan menjadi Istri dalam artian sebenarnya.





	Okaeri Darling

Cantiknya sebuah gelas di lihat dari ukiran bentuknya, memang terlihat mengesankan pandang.

Namun apabila gelas itu terjatuh. Ia tak lebih dari sekadar pecahan beling tak berarti..

♨♨♨

.

.

.

Ijuuin Kyouya ialah seorang anak dari Ijuuin Kyou. Dia seorang lelaki manis yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan milik ayahnya sedangkan iris mirip dengan warna yang di miliki oleh sang ibu. Kyouya atau yang biasa di panggil Kyou kecil ini kebetulan sedang menerima hari perayaan lahirnya yang kedua. Hari ini atau tepatnya dua tahun lalu ia telah terlahir dari seorang ibu yang merupakan pria istimewa dimana anak ini menyebutnya dengan sebutan Papa Yuu.

Berbicara soal Ibu atau Papa Yuu itu memang demikian benar adanya, dia ibu kandungnya Kyouya pun seorang lelaki yang sejati. 

Jika berpikir ibu dari Kyouya adalah seorang interseksual maka salah, Yuu hanya memiliki satu alat reproduksi yaitu laki-laki. Jika berpikir Yuu adalah seorang Omega, layak sebuah cerita fiksi bertajuk Omegaverse maka itupun salah. Jangan konyol, itu tidak ada dalam dunia yang nyata. Lalu mengapa Yuu bisa melahirka-mengeluarkan anak meski melalui sebuah operasi cesar yang begitu beresiko? 

Sekali lagi tolong jangan berpikir kehamilan pada lelaki adalah normal karena itu sangat tidak lazim. Tidak ada kasus seperti ini dan kehamilan pada lelaki bukanlah di karenakan sebuah penyakit! 

Yuu betul hamil karena dia adalah pria beruntung. Perubahan hidup serta kebersamaan dengan Kyoupun karena kehamilannya. 

Semula ibu dari Kyouya ini tidak percaya pada tutur seorang Dokter di Tokyo hari itu. Bahkan Yuu memastikan keadaannya sampai ke belasan dokter terbaik di sana dan hasilnya tetap sama. Yuu positif hamil, hampir gila mendengarnya. Hamil oleh lelaki sementara diri Yuu sendiripun seorang lelaki. Parahnya Kyou bukan siapa-siapa Yuu selain hanya seorang mangaka yang sedang bersedih karena seseorang telah menolaknya. Saking bingungnya Yuu bahkan sampai berpikir untuk melakukan aborsi. Yuu betul tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki sepertinya sampai mengandung?

Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, Yuu memiliki sebuah rahim meski Yuu adalah seorang lelaki normal secara fisik. Dan tutur tidak masuk akal itu terpecahkan kala ibunya tahu tentang keadaan Yuu yang sebenarnya bahwa anaknya itu tengah satu bulan hamil. Ibu Yuu kemudian memberi tahukan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini telah di kuburnya dalam-dalam. 

Sewaktu Yuu dalam kandungnya, Yuu sebetulnya adalah anak kembar. Yuu memiliki kakak perempuan yang lahir setengah jam lebih dulu darinya. Namun perempuan kecil itu tidak seperti Yuu, jika Yuu terlahir lengkap, maka ia tidak. Kakak perempuan Yuu tidak memiliki saluran pernapasan yang baik dan seorang interseksual atau memiliki organ reproduksi ganda. Mereka sama-sama lahir premature pun sama memasuki incubator. Hingga salah satunya hanya sanggup bertahan sampai tiga hari, perempuan kecil itu meninggal tinggalkan Yuu sendirian.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Ibu Yuu hamil dan melahirkan kembali anak ketiganya. Lagi-lagi anaknya adalah seorang interseksual, memutuskan untuk operasi adik kecil Yuu ini juga meninggal. Dan perasaan khawatir itu muncul begitu saja. 

Meski di dera kesedihan luar biasa, Ibu Yuu mencoba berbesar hati memeriksakan Yuu yang pada saat itu sudah berusia dua tahun untuk sekadar pastikan bahwasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan diri Yuu dari luar maupun dalam.

Namun sebuah keterangan mengejutkan membuat Ibu Yuu sekali lagi ingin menangis dan betul terpukul. Katanya Yuu memiliki sesuatu yang di duga adalah rahim dalam tubuhnya sehingga harus melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim kembali seperti pada anak bungsunya.

Ibu Yuu ketakutan setengah mati, ia sudah kehilangan dua anak. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Yuu. Lagipula Dokter berkata rahim yang Yuu miliki tidak akan berfungsi dengan seharusnya. hingga sang ayah mengusulkan untuk membiarkan rahim milik Yuu, toh meski memilikinya Yuu tidak akan terganggu sama sekali karena Yuu adalah seorang laki-laki selain itu fisik Yuu juga adalah fisik seorang laki-laki normal.

Karena itulah Ibu Yuu tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui Yuu hamil, yang ditakutinya akhirnya terjadi. Tapi ia sudah bersiap untuk menerima kekurangan atau mungkin lebih bisa di sebut kelebihan Yuu ini.

Tidak sampai disitu tindak ibunya, ia lalu dengan sigap mencari ayah dari bayi yang sedang Yuu kandung tanpa mempedulikan anaknya ini telah melakukan hubungan sesama jenis ataupun melakukan intim diluar nikah. 

Yuu saat itu begitu geram, Yuu betul-betul frustasi. jikapun Yuu memang sedikit tidak normal karena memiliki rahim, kenapa pula ia harus hamil hanya dengan sekali melakukannya? 

Semua terjadi begitu saja, Yuu dan Kyou akhirnya menikah dengan tanpa adanya cinta. Meski mati-matian Yuu menolak Kyou dengan alibi tidak mencintai mangaka tampan yang telah menyimpan benih di tubuhnya itu. Pun Kyou sendiri, bagi Yuu Kyou bersedia bertanggung jawab hanya semata demi melupakan masa lalunya. Dasar dari semua pernikahan ini betul hanya kesalahan semata! Pernikahan ini seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi!

"Papapa.. Hahaha," Kyouya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saat ini Yuu sedang menggendongnya di pundak sambil berlari kesana-kemari. Sedang diadakan pesta kecil di rumah mereka, hanya bertiga saja. Meski begitu Kyou kecil itu terlihat begitu gembira. Kyou sendiripun memperhatikan Yuu dan anaknya dengan raut yang sulit di artikan. Mungkin saat ini hanya dialah yang merasa tidak karuan. 

"Papa lelah sayang, kita potong kuenya okay?" kata Yuu, Kyouya yang belum begitu pandai berbicara mengangguk dengan gembira, "holeee kuee!!"

"Daddy~" Kyouya mengulur tangan kala Yuu sudah semakin dekat dengan letak Kyou. "Uuh merindukan daddy huh?" Kyou mencium Kyouya dengan penuh kasih. "Linduu, linduu, linduu!" lagi, Kyouya berteriak gembira. Loncat dan memeluk Kyou dengan erat-erat.

Anak tampan kecil mereka itu lalu melirik pada Yuu, ingin Yuu juga memeluknya bersamaan dengan Daddynya. Sekilas Yuu melirik pada Kyou dengan wajah memerah. Dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi Kyouya mungkin tidak akan mengerti. Kyou kemudian tersenyum lembut memberi isyarat pada Yuu untuk menurut demi Kyouya kecilnya. 

Saling berpelukan, menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun, memotong kue, menari bersama sampai makhluk kecil itu terlelap tidur karena kelelahan.

Dengan hati-hati Yuu menggendong Kyouya ke ranjang big size, menyelimuti dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu Yuu kembali ke ruang tamu di apartement besar itu. Sambil terduduk ia membereskan kondisi rumah tersebut yang berantakan sehabis pesta. 

"Kyou kecil kita merindukanmu, kau begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini," 

Yuu menatap Kyou dengan wajah datar, "aku usahakan tiga hari sekali berkunjung. Terlalu sering saat ini rasanya tidak mungkin, pekerjaanku sedang sangat sibuk meski aku juga sangat merindukan Kyouyaku." 

Kyou mengangguk memahami, ia kembali berujar kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit sendu dan pilu, "kudengar kamu sedang dekat dengan seseorang, Yuu." 

"Itu bukan urusan anda sensei, dan berhenti memanggil nama depanku. Kita ini sudah bercerai," Yuu menatap Kyou dengan penuh emosi, baginya dia dan Kyou hanya dua orang yang memiliki Kyouya, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari sekadar itu.

"Maaf Yanase-kun, aku hanya terbiasa-"

"Hentikan sensei, kumohon. Aku sudah lama sekali menantikan perceraian ini. Tolong jangan biarkan aku masih merasa terikat, tolong.."

Kyou tidak berbicara lagi, yang Yuu tahu. Raut dari wajah mantan suaminya itu begitu terlihat sedih. Kenapa? apakah ia terlalu kasar pada Kyou? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah kesepakatan. Yuu dan Kyou menikah hanya sampai Yuu melahirkan. Setelah banyak proses dan disebabkan kondisi Yuu yang lama pulih setelah cesar akhirnya mereka harus menunggu selama dua tahun, Kyou bilang ingin merawat Yuu setelahnya Yuu bebas meninggalkan rumah tangga mereka.

Tepat tiga bulan lalu surat bercerai itupun keluar, menyatakan Yuu dan Kyou adalah mantan suami-istri yang sudah berpisah secara resmi dengan Kyouya menjadi hak asuh Kyou sepenuhnya. 

Hidup bagi Yuu mungkin memang hanya tentang ketidak adilan, dia yang mengandung Kyouya. Butuh dua tahun untuk sekadar memulihkan diri. Tapi Kyou yang pada akhirnya memiliki anak mereka. Sungguh betul tidak adil. 

"Sudah jam sepuluh malam, menginaplah disini Yanase-kun, tidurlah bersama Kyou kecil di ranjang dan aku akan tidur di futon,"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih."

"Kumohon jangan menolak, aku akan menelpon ibu dan memberi tahu kamu ada di sini bersama Kyou kecil kita," mengatakan hal tersebut, Kyou lalu berjalan melalui Yuu yang tercengang dengan keputusan sepihak Kyou.


End file.
